jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NightCutter/Smokebreath
Kilka informacji: Akcja rozgrywa się gdzieś tak mniej więcej pod koniec Race To The Edge, Główny bohater bloga pomaga Pyskaczowi w kuźni na Berk, Smocza Akademia naucza teraz już wszystkich, Praktycznie każdy na Berk ma swojego smoka, tylko nie mój główny bohater, za którym smoki nie przepadają, Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark są nazywani Oryginalnymi Jeźdźcami Smoków w skrócie Oryginalni, No i to chyba tyle na początek... jeśli będzie coś jeszcze to będę o tym pisał przed rozdziałami. ---- rozdział 1 Złodziej To był piękny poranek. Straszliwce jak zwykle obudziły mnie swym śpiewem. Siadam na łóżku i... znowu to uczucie - samotność. Nie chodzi tu bynajmniej o drugą połówkę lub rodzinę. Chodzi o smoka. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele dosiadli już swoich smoków. Tylko nie ja. Ja jeden na całej wyspie nie wytresowałem smoka. Te gady jakoś za mną nie przepadają. Tak wogóle nazywam się Aurelian Ashwind. Wiem dość dziwne imię jak na wikinga, ale lubie je. Mam 15 lat i chodzę na zajęcia do Smoczej Akademii. Nic specjalnego każdy tam chodzi. Lubię tam być nawet jeśli nie mam smoka. Czkawka prowadził zajęcia zanim nie wyjechał razem z Oryginalnymi na Smoczy Skraj. Po śniadaniu jak zwykle udałem się do Akademii. - Cześć Aurelian! - słyszę zza pleców. - O! Cześć Okoń! - odpowiadam. - Jak tam wykłady z Klasy Tajemniczej? - Spoko. Stoik nawet ciekawie opowiada. Najciekawszy dla mnie był temat Zaduśnych Zdechów. - A co konkretnie? - zapytał. - Istnieje teoria, że wśród Zdechó podobnie jak u Szybkich Szpiców i Ognioglizd występuje coś w podobie alfy czy też przywódcy danego stada. - Niesamowite! - No wiem! Jednak jest problem, aby to sprawdzić prawdziwość tej teorii. Jak wiesz Zdechy nie dadzą nikomy zbliżyć się do gniazda i młodych na nie więcej niż 3m. A nawet jeśli komuś się to uda Zdechy natychmiast łapią go i wyrzucają do moża lub też rozszarpują. - Racja. Nikt z nas raczej nie chce zostać rozszarpanym. - Wiem... Mimo to jest strasznie ciekawy temat. Po szkole udałem się do kuźni do Pyskacza. Miałem mu pomóc taszczyć jakiś złom do przetopienia. - Pyskacz! - wołam. - Pyskacz! Dzie on jest? Pyskacz? Jest tu kto? Brak odpowiedzi. Hmm... Może się rozmyślił - odwracam się i nagle ktoś łapie mnie od tyłu. - Aurelian! To ty! Na Thora nie strasz mnie. - Ja przestraszyłem ciebie?! - pytam ironicznie. - Znowu jakiś złodziej ukradł cały mój metal do przetopieina. - Złodziej? Może to znów Zdechy? - Nie wykluczone, ale czemu okradły tylko mnie? - Nie mam pojęcia - odwracam się i patrzę na miejsce gdzie leżał złom. - Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy? - rozglądam się chwilę. - Wow! - Co jest? - pyta zaciekawiony Pyskacz. - Mam ślad. Z całą pewnością to były Zdechy, a może raczej jeden Zdech. - Jeden? - pyta zdumiony Kowal. - Przecież sam jeden mały Zdech w życiu nie uniósł tyle złomu. A nawet jeśli, to nie dałby rady odlecieć zbyt daleko. - No właśnie. Trzeba wezwać Czkawkę i Oryginalnych. - Z tym będzie problem. Jest przecież na Smoczym Skraju - oznajmił Pyskacz. - No tak. Muszę, więc zajać się tym sam. - Nie ma mowy młody. Nie puszczę cię nigdzie. Najpierw trzeba powiadomić Stoika. - Nie. Proszę nie mów mu. To może być moja jedyna szansa żeby się wykazać skoro nie mam smoka. - Mmmm... Niech ci będzie, ale masz tydzień. Po tym czasie Stoik się o wszystkim dowie. - Zgoda - podaje mu rękę na znak porozumienia. Poszedłem do domu. Spakowałem prowiant i mapy. Ruszyłem po śladach smoka. Zawędrowałem do lasu. Minąłem Krucze Urwisko.Dalej udałem się w stronę gór. Pierwszy dzień spędziłęm na wędrówce. Doszedłem aż do groty w Szczycie Freii. Spędziłem tam noc. Nic szczególnego oprócz śladów nie znalazłem. Jednak rano... - Hm... Co jest? - czuje zapach dymu. - Eche, eche... - kaszle.- Skąd tu tyle dymu? Zaraz, zaraz! Zdechy! Ale gdzie? - patrzę w głąb jaskini. - Mieszkają w głębi Szczytu Freii? Nieważn. Muszę je znaleźć. Poszedłem dalej w głąb groty. Kierowałem się za chmurą dymu. Jednak było coś z nim nie tak. Ten dym był inny. Ten dym mienił się na wiele kolorów. Szedłem dalej za chmurą. Im dalej wędrowałem w głąb jakini tym ona stawała się mniejsza i węższa. Na jej końcu było drugie wyjście. Znajdowała się tam mała dolina otoczona górami. - Skąd bierze się ten dym? - rozglądam się po dolinie. Nagle dym zaczął się nasilać. Otaczał mnie już cały. Nie wiedziałem którędy do wyjścia. Coś przebiegło za mną i dym zawirował. - Co to? Znów zawirował. - Kto? Pokaż się! I znowu. - Wyjdź ! Nagle coś powala mnie na ziemie. Moim oczom ukazał się wielki szaro-biało-czarny łeb smoka. Wyglądał jak Zaduśnego Zdecha tylko była trochę bardziej smukła. Ostre jak nóż zęby oraz długi jęzor. Z paszczy wydobywał się gęsty duszący dym. Smok wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi czarnymi świdrującymi oczyma. Rozwarł swoją paszczę i rozpoztarł skrzydła. - Rrroooaaarrrgh!!! - słyszę potworny wrzask , który o mało nie uszkadza mi słuchu. Dyszę. Mam płytki oddech. Serce mi wali. Gdy myślałem, że już po mnie smok... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania